Blog użytkownika:Zocha212/Kraina Lodu 2-rozdział 10 :)
Nareszcie wstawiam rozdział 10 mojego fanficku.Na wstępie powiem że nie zabraknie piosenki w duecie Anny i Oli :D MIŁEJ LEKTURKI !!!!! Rozdział 10: Słońce nareszcie wyszło za gór.Anna lekko się przeciągneła i otworzyła oczy.Nikogo nie było w sali,więc wstała i zaczeła się przechadzać.Wyszła na balkon i podziwiała piękny wschód słońca.Nagle drzwi się otworzyły i weszła Ola.Była taka wesolutka,a Anna w ogóle jej nie zauważyła tylko nadal stała na balkonie. -Witaj Aniu,jak się spało ? -A,to ty Olu.Dziękuję dobrze.A Tobie ? -A miałam taki cudowny sen-powiedziała rozmarzona. -Jaki ? -Śniło mi się że spotkałam bałwana podobnego do mnie.Miał on na imię Olek . . .Nie,czekaj.Chyba Oleg . . .Nie,Oleg,ble,co to za imię.To był chyba . . . -Olaf ?-dokończyła Anna. -Ooo,tak !Nazywał się Olaf.Ibył dla mnie taki miły,i taki kochany,i lubił się przytulać,chociaż ja wolę całować.Ach,chciałabym spotkać takiego bałwana kiedyś,ale . . .Ale to chyba nie możliwe-i spuściła główkę na dół.Annie zrobiło jej się szkoda,wiedziała że mówi o jej Olafie.Gdyby tylko nie to że posiada tą moc napewno wróciły by wtedy do domu,i wszyscy żyli by szczęśliwie.No ale też wiedziała że gdyby nie jej moc,to by nie było Oli. -Wiesz co Ci powiem Aniu,że miłość to najpiękniejsza rzecz na świecie.Może i nigdy jej nie doświadczę,ale wiem że i tak jest najpiękniejsza. -Ola,kto powiedział że jej nie doświadczysz ? -No jak niby . . . Olaf to tylko piękny sen,i tyle. -Ale miłośc nie musi być zawsze pomiędzy mężczyzną i kobietą.Może być miłość siostrzana,miłość rodzinna,a także miłość przyjacielska,taka jak nasza. -Czyli że ty mnie. . . -Tak Olu,lubię Cię.Nawet nie wiesz jak-Ola była tak szczęśliwa tym co usłyszała że gdyby mogła to by na śmierć ucałowała Anne.Z jej oczach kręciła się łezka. -Aniu,nie wiedziałam że to powiem kiedyś,ale jesteś moją najlepszą uczennicą to tej pory.A teraz dalej,czas na lekcje ! Ola staneła i zaczeła pokazywać znowu ruchy dłońmi a także śpiewała:(melodia do ,,Ulepimy dziś bałwana") ,,Twoja moc jest bardzo piękna" ''' '''Melodia:Z Krainy Lodu,tylko bardziej skoczniejsza.Na końcu tak jak w oryginale :) Słowa:Zocha212 (Zuza) XD Ola:Twoja moc jest bardzo piękna,musisz zrozumieć to.Piękna jak wszystkie kwiatki na łące,a także jak nasza przyjaźń. Anna:Niech ten czas trwa zawsze,bądzmy nierozłączne.Czy chcesz tego ? Ola:Chce tego,i to bardzo.Bo twoja moc jest bardzo piękna. Anna:A więc zacznijmy lekcję ! Ola:A więc zacznijmy lekcję ! Ola:Twoja moc jest bardzo piękna,ja nauczę Cię ją kontrolować.Więc nie bój się,unieś ręce i zacznij robić to co ja ! Anna:O tak ? Ola:Tak ! Anna:Już wszystko rozumiem,lecz jeszcze muszę dalej uczyć się.Bo moja moc jest bardzo piękna. Ola:Piękna jak nasza przyjaźń ! Anna:Zgadzam się. (Teraz normalnie rozmawiają,Anna już prawie opanowała swoje zdolności) -Tak,dobrze Aniu.Świetnie już umiesz.Widzisz potrafisz ! -Tak nareszcie udało mi się !Czekaj,czekaj.O rany udało mi się !-podbiegła,chwyciła Olę i mocno ją przytuliła. -Och Olu co ja bym bez Ciebie zrobiła ? -Ja tutaj odegrałam małą rolę.Za to ty,ty tutaj jesteś główną bohaterką. Obie dziewczny uśmiechneły się do siebie czule i znowu zaczeły śpiewać. Ola i Anna:Ta moc jest bardzo piękna,tak jak nasza przyjaźń.Będziemy już zawsze razem,i nigdy nie rostaniemy się ! Ola:I kto wie,może nadejdzie dzień,kiedy miłość zapuka do drzwi ! Anna:(przygnębionym głosem)Do mnie już pukała. Anna wyszła na balkon i oparła się o balustradę.Ola wyszła do niej. -Aniu opowiedz mi jak to było. (Zaczyna śpiewać tą smutniejszą melodią):-Och Olu . . .Nie wiedziałam nawet,że spotkam kogoś takiego jak on.Było mi z nim bardzo dobrze,lecz wszystko co piękne kończy się.Nie wiem co mi chciał wtedy powiedzieć,i już chyba nigdy nie dowiem się.Bo moja piękna moc każe mi tutaj zostać,na zawsze-Anna nie mogła powstrzymać się od łez.Ola przytuliła ją do siebie.Nie lubiła łez,chyba że łzy szczęścia,ale to nie były łzy szczęścia.Wreszcie ona zaczeła pochlipywać.Były same na balkonie.Puszek był na swoim porannym spacerku.Było mu tak lekko na duszy,podskakiwał i nucił sobie.Przechodził właśnie obok jaskini gdzie byli uwięzieni Kristoff,Sven i Olaf.Nadal kopali.Olaf nie miał już sił,jego patyki odmawiały posłuszeństwa.Usiadł na ziemi. -Nie . . .Mam . . .Już . . .Sił . . .-mówił zdyszany. -Spokojnie,już prawie się uwolniliśmy się. Kopali,gdy nagle mała warstwa śniegu spadła na nich.Przez to już prawie odgrodzone wyjście znowu było zasypane.Kristoff miał juz wszystkiego dość.Schował głowę w dłonie,wyglądało to tak jakby płakał. -Kristoff,wszystko w porządku ?-zapytał Olaf -Nie !!!! Nic nie jest w porządku ! Nie dośc że utkneliśmy tu,to jeszcze Anna uciekła ! O nie,ja ma już wszystkiego po tąd,wiesz Olaf ?! Mam już serdecznie DOŚĆ !!!!!-krzyknął tak głośno że Puszek wszystko słyszał.Podszedł i zaczął odgarnywać śnieg.Kristoff nadal miał głowę w rękach.Olaf i Sven patrzyli ze zdziwieniem na odgarnowujący się sam śnieg.Promyki słońca oświetliły twarz Kristoffa,że także popatrzył w tą stronę.Kiedy nagle zobaczyli twarz Puszka zamarli. -Hej chłopaki-powiedział z uśmiechem na twarzy.Oni za to wydali z siebie podobny krzyk jak Anna,gdy go zobaczyła.Szybko się serwali i uciekli na Svenia.Puszek tylko zwruszył ramionami i nadal kontynuował swój spacerek.Chłopaki nadal uciekali,kiedy Kristoff zatrzymał Svena. -Kristoff,co ty wyrabiasz ?! -Olaf,ten potwór to dzieło Elsy co nie ? -Tak,a co? -Więc on musi nadal być w lodowym pałacu. -Tak,a co ? -I Anna też może tam być ! -No . . .A jeżeli też się przestrzaszyła Pusia ? -Pusia ? -No tego potworka. -A no tak . . .Ale nie zaszkodzi za nim iść. Sven zawrócił i biegł po śladach Puszka,a Kristoff miał tylko nadzieję że tam gdzie idzie on,tam będzie jego ukochana. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania